The Six ANBUs
by LilxFate
Summary: Tenten, Hinata, Ino are crushed when their boys left for their mission with a word. Now, the boys are back after 5 years...what'll happen? Rate T to be safe.
1. They Had Returned, Feelings Mixed Again!

THE SIX ANBUs

Yo Readers! This is my first story!! =D

Review okays?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! =D

---

Normal POV.

---

Tenten woke up early in the morning as the sun began to rise.

"What a great day!" she exclaimed.

Her pet dog, Samantha or Sam, began to bark softly.

"Did you sleep well Sammy?" she asked as she smiled.

Samantha barked back in replied as a yes.

Tenten rushed into the toilet and brushed her teeth. She ate her breakfast and gave Samantha her fill.

Tenten lived alone as her parents died in the great Konoha war years back.

Tenten is now currently 21 years old. It had been 5 years since Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba eft for their ANBU Mission.

It had been a very dangerous one. They are ordered to pursuit the Akatsuki when they attacked the

leaf village 5 years ago. Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto didn't even said goodbye to their teammates when they left so...

everyone thought that they left for good. The fifth hokage held her hopes high until 4 years ago, she

decided that those 3 had left...for good.

Then, a knock on the door was heard.

Tenten opened the door and saw Sakura. Sakura had been very heart broken ever since Sasuke Uchiha left the

leaf village for Orochimaru. Now, Sakura had gotten over her sadness and moved on.

When those 3 ANBU left, Hinata, Ino and Tenten had been heart broken.

Now, the fifth hokage treated them as her students.

Tenten is now not the weak Kunoichi who was defeated by Temari.

She had changed alot.

She doesn't wear her buns and instead she put them down and cut them to shoulder length.

She learnt to heal and mastered many Jutsu that included weapons.

Ino had also changed.

Her hair was now also shoulder length and her bangs are longer.

She is no longer a snob.

All her jutsu had improved thanks to the fifth hokage and she had just learnt the healing basics.

Hinata is now a specialist of many healing jutsu.

She could decrease the opponent's attack power at will and increase her's and her allies' at will too.

Her hair is now around her waist level.

She don't blush whenever Naruto speaks to her now.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Tenten asked.

"The fifth requests to see all three of you. Ino and Hinata were already now at the hokage's office. So hurry up!" Sakura exclaimed.

"OkayOkay." Tenten replied.

She changed into her regular training clothes.

Her old chinese ones that she wore had been thrown away.

Now, she wore a forest green sleeveless shirt and a black pants that reached to her knees.

"Lets go!" Tenten exclaimed as she took her BIG scroll and ran towards the hokage's office with Sakura.

--

Somewhere near the Konoha's Gate

--

3 elite ANBUs returned. They're those who were called the "Left For Good" ninjas.

Kiba was standing in the middle while Shikamaru took the left and Neji the right.

They walked into the gate and Hayate the guard saw them.

"You..you...aren't you three...Ki..Kiba..Shikmaru and..Neji?" he stuttered as he was too shocked to see them.

"Yup! That's us alright!" Kiba exclaimed.

"You're back?!" Hayate exclaimed.

"Ya but we didn't really suceed the mission as the Akatsuki travelled too fast and we were well...almost killed." Shikamaru sighed.

"Shikamaru and Kiba were both in Coma and so..I need to aid them till they're well enough to..you see..return." Neji sighed too.

"I see, I must inform the Hokage immediately!" Hayate smiled.

He rushed to the hokage's office while the three ANBUs returned to their former homes.

--

Tenten knocked on the door and went in.

"Lady hokage, were you looking for me?" she asked.

"Yes Tenten. I need to three to go on a very dangerous ANBU mission today." she sighed.

"And..it involves life and death. Gaara the kazekage was again pursuited by the Akatsuki and Naruto rushed to save him without informing us so..we need you three to escort them back home safely." she added.

"Okay." the three smiled.

Then someone rushed in without knocking on the door.

In came Hayate.

"LADY HOKAGE! THE THREE ANBUs RETURNED!" he shouted.

"Who?" she asked back.

"Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara and Kiba Inuzuka!" he replied.

"WHAT!? THEY HAD RETURNED? SEND THEM TO ME NOW!" she shouted.

Then, Tenten, Hinata and Ino looked cold and emotionless.

"We..we'll now go and prepare for the mission." Ino muttered coldly.

"Ya." agreed Tenten and Hinata.

They rushed home and packed their bags without uttering any words to anyone along the way home.

Then, someone knocked on Ino's door.

She opened it and saw Tenten and Hinata carrying their bags.

"We'll set off tomorrow and we decide to sleep here tonight." Hinata said.

"Okay. Come in." Ino smiled.

--

Somewhere in the Hokage's office.

--

"WHY ARE YOU THREE GONE FOR 5 YEARS?" Tsunade shouted.

"Shikamaru and Kiba were seriously injured and if I carried them back as soon as we failed out mission, they would had die." Neji muttered.

"Okay, I see." she muttered.

"Go and have a good rest for now. You three are currently excuse from any missions for the next 5 months." she smiled.

"Thanks." the three chorused.

--

It was around 8pm after the three Kunoichi finished their dinner.

They decided to chat until 10.

"What do you think? The boys...are...back." Hinata asked.

"I don't care anymore. They had caused us alot of pain and I don't wanna see them for now." Ino muttered.

"Ya...we were crying our hearts out that time remember?" Tenten asked.

"Ya...let's...let's forget about them." Hinata smiled.

"Ya.." the rest of the two muttered.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Let me go check it out alright?" Tenten asked.

She rushed down the stairs while Ino and Hinata continue to talk about the pasta they ate just now for dinner.

"OH MY GOD!! Ino!! Shikamaru's outside your house trying to knock the door down!" Tenten exclaimed excitedly.

"Well...let's ignore it." Ino replied coldly.

"Ya." Tenten and Hinata agreed.

Then Shikamaru shouted,

"INO!! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE IN THERE! COME OUT!!"

"He is gonna wake the whole neighbourhood up!" Ino wailed.

"Then I'll go and tell him." Tenten sighed gravely.

She rushed down and opened the door. She saw Shikamaru and said,

"You hurt her heart, you shattered her hopes and dreams, and when she began to build them back, you came back, why must you three come back and shatter our hearts again? GO NOW!" She glared at Shikamaru gravely, emotionlessly and coldly.

"Her eyes are filled with no emotions and hatred. Tenten was once a heart warming girl...not this Jack Frost!" he thought.

"GO NOW!" She muttered angrily.

"OkayOkay!" he muttered as the back away.

"Wow..she turned icy!" he thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the end of chapter one!

*PHEW*


	2. Chaos Emerges, Need To Know!

Here comes chapter 2!! =D

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO =D**_

--

Normal POV.

--

Shikamaru rushed home and packed his bag. He decided that his friends need to know some important matters. He rushed to Neji's house after packing.

Shikamaru continued walking until he reached his friend, Neji Hyuga's Mansion.

He knocked on it and Hanabi opened the door for him.

"Good Night Hanabi. Is Neji home?" he asked.

"Good Night to you too Shikamaru, Neji is in his room." She smiled.

"Okay, thanks." Shikamaru replied.

He rushed upstairs and into Neji's room.

"Neji, can I slack here?" he asked.

"What is it for?" Neji asked.

"Ask Kiba here too. I got something important to tell you and Kiba!" he sighed.

"Okay." Neji replied and rushed downstairs to call Kiba to his house for a sleepover.

Kiba arrived soon.

He settled down and they began to sit in a circle.

"So, what's the important matter?" Neji asked curiously.

"Well…I decided to visit Ino to tell her that I'm back but she not only ignore me, her mate, Tenten chased me out and when she talked to me, her tone was emotionless an cold." Shikamaru sighed.

"What about Hinata?" Kiba asked worriedly.

"I think that she was also with them." Shikamaru replied.

"I see…" Kiba sighed.

"They changed a lot. Tenten's buns are gone." Shikamaru sighed.

"What?! She doesn't wear buns anymore?" Neji exclaimed.

"Ya, her hair was cut short to shoulder length." Shikamaru replied.

"Oh…I see…" Neji muttered.

"I think…we changed them…" Kiba said.

"Must be." Shikamaru sighed.

--

Somewhere in Ino's house.

--

"I chased him away." Tenten sighed when she sat down.

"Hey Tenten, where is Sammy?" Hinata asked.

"Oh…Sakura is currently looking after her for me." Tenten replied.

"Oh…I see." Hinata smiled.

"Come on, let's go to bed, we need to rest and get ready for tomorrow!" Ino sighed.

"Ya." The rest of the two agreed.

--

Somewhere in Neji's house.

--

"Let's solve the problems with the girls tomorrow morning okay? Now I really need my beauty sleep!" Shikamaru yawned.

"Ya, sure." Kiba and Neji smiled.

--

The Next Morning at the Konoha's gate

--

"Let's head out girlfriends!" Tenten exclaimed and put on her ANBU mask.

"Ya, let's go!" Ino smiled as she put on her ANBU mask.

Hinata nodded and put on her ANBU mask. The three then set off to the village hidden in the sand where Gaara was kidnapped once again.

--

In Konoha

--

"Let's go! Sakura might know where to find the girls!" Kiba exclaimed after they found Ino, Tenten and Hinata not at home.

They ran to the medical ninja's house and knocked on it.

"Yes?" Sakura asked when she opened the door.

"Sakura, do you know where did Ino, Tenten and Hinata go?" Neji asked.

"They just set off for their ANBU mission. Why?" Sakura asked.

"Well…yesterday night, I was chased out by Tenten when I wanted to visit Ino." Shikamaru sighed.

"Just as I thought." Sakura sighed too.

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"Well…when you three left without a word, they're heartbroken because of it. They cried their hearts out almost everyday. Finally one day, the three turned very cold. They didn't talk to anyone for a few months until Lady Hokage well…requested them to talk three years ago. They finally forgotten you three until you three came back. They suffered long enough…I cannot bear to see them that way…I didn't even cried so hard even when Sasuke left." Sakura sighed.

The three guys were speechless.

They didn't know that they hurt them so much.

"Where is their mission and what is it about?" Neji asked coldly.

"They're to go and rescue Naruto and Gaara from the Akatsuki and escort them back home safely. This is a very dangerous mission and it consists of life and death. They might not come back. They'll be resting in an Inn called the, Spring Rest, for three days and then, they'll then officially set off for the dangerous mission. This mission is higher than any other normal S ranked missions." Sakura sighed and wiped away a tear.

"They're all my best mates and I really don't wish to see them die." She wailed.

Then a puppy ran out.

"Is that your puppy?" Neji asked.

"No, it's Tenten's. It's called Samantha or Sammy." Sakura smiled.

"Oh…" Neji muttered.

Then the three of them went back to Neji's house.

"Okay, we need to assist the girls!!" Kiba wailed.

"Right Akamaru?" Kiba asked sadly.

Akamaru barked back from outside.

"Well, we'll leave Lady Hokage a letter and then, we'll set off to the Inn by midnight okay?" Neji asked.

"Ya, alright." Shikamaru replied as he packed his bag and rushed home to pack what he need for the mission.

Kiba went home to pack too and left Neji alone to pack for what he need.

"Why did I always hurt her?" Neji thought as he continued to pack.

They finished packing and met up around evening at 5pm at Neji's house.

Kiba and Shikamaru went into Neji's room and the three of them began to write a letter to Lady Hokage.

_Dear Lady Tsunade,_

_We decided to go and assist the three ANBU girls who are going after Gaara and Naruto. We believed that they would need all the help they can get. Thanks. _

_Best Regards,_

_Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba._

And with that, they ended the letter. They decided that Akamaru should stay and bring the letter to Lady Tsunade. Akamaru will be looked after by again, Sakura.

"Does my house look like a PET Shelter of what?" Sakura thought.

And with all the things, that they need to do, are now done, they set off during Midnight.

---------------------------------------------------

Woohoo!

The second chapter is now up!

Review alrights?


	3. Forgiven Or Not, They Had To Decide!

D_**isclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

Chapter 3 is up readers! =D

Enjoy!

--

Normal Pov.

--

Thanks to Kiba, the three guys found the Inn easily.

They then registered for a two-night-stay package from the Inn.

They shared one room as one room had 3 beds.

They unpacked their bags and sat down in a circle.

"Kiba, track down Tenten." Neji requested.

"Okay." Kiba replied.

He sniffed the air and the cloth which Sakura gave to Neji to help him track down the girls.

"She is at room 142 alone." Kiba smirked.

"Alright!" Neji exclaimed and jumped up and rushed out of the room to search for Tenten's room.

"Find Ino for me!" Shikamaru plead as he handed Kiba Ino's cloth which Sakura gave him. Kiba sniffed the air again and sighed.

"She is downstairs on a bench in the garden of this Inn, alone." Kiba smiled.

"Thanks Kiba, I owe you one." Shikamaru smiled and rushed downstairs in search for Ino.

Kiba then sniffed the air to seek out Hinata's scent. Then, he smelt it! She is sitting on the beach near the Inn! He rushed down to find her.

--

Tenten's POV.

--

I was thinking really hard about many things.

I don't know why but I just felt that being cold to Neji and the rest of the boys might be _impossible_. Hinata and Ino decided to breathe some fresh air while I decided to sit here and think.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

I walked to the door and closed my eyes and opened the door and shouted,

"No! I don't want anything -"

Before I could finish her sentence, I was hugged by someone.

My eyes snapped open. It was…him, Neji Hyuga.

She pushed him away and turned away.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

Then I felt someone's arms, began to wrap around my waist.

I blushed.

"Tenten…" Neji muttered as he pulled me towards him and nibbled on my earlobe.

"Stop it Neji!" I whimpered softly.

"No…" he muttered as he gripped onto me tightly and smelt my hair.

"You smell good…" he muttered.

I pulled away and turned away from him.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Tenten…I'm sorry…" he said.

"Am I hearing wrongly? Is the famous Neji Hyuga apologizing?" I snorted.

"I am." He replied.

"Ya right." I snorted again.

"Tenten, why are you so cold all of the sudden?" he asked sadly.

"First of all Hyuga, you forced me to be this cold. And secondly, don't you touch me like how you did just now!" I said.

Then, I turned and I saw him just centimeters in front of me.

In a flash, he lean down and kisses me.

The kiss was slow and sweet. Then, his tongue blushed against my lips, begging me for let it enter. I opened my lips slightly but it was enough for his tongue to slip in and my tongue collided with his. My legs began to turn jelly. I was about to fall until a pair of strong arms caught me.

He broke the kiss and grinned.

"That means that you forgave me!" he smirked.

I frowned and punched on his arms lightly.

"I hate you." I lied.

"I know you don't." he smiled.

"Ya…" I muttered.

After that, his lips found mine and we kissed for the whole night without anyone interrupting us.

--

Ino's POV.

--

The bench was big enough for 2 to sleep on it and when I saw Tenten standing near the window kissing Neji, I knew that they had found each other. I'm happy for them of course. They're _perfect _for each other.

I sighed.

"If Shikamaru is like Neji…" I thought.

While I was deep in thought, I didn't even notice someone sitting beside me.

"Deep in thought?" the person asked.

I turned and saw him…Shikamaru.

"What do you want Nara?" I asked coldly.

"Whoa. When did it become Nara? Shikamaru thought.

"Just to ask you why did you hate me?" Shikamaru asked.

"You left without a word and -" I muttered until I was interrupted by Shikamaru with a light kiss.

Then, it was total silence.

"Well…you see…Lady Hokage told us last minute and so, we did not have the time to say goodbyes -" Shikamaru began to explain until I cut him off by pressing my lips onto his and his tongue slid into my mouth without warning causing me to squirm.

"Well…Neji and Tenten had took me and Hinata's room…so…" I started.

"You could sleep in my room." Shikamaru smirked.

"I guess. Thanks." I smiled.

Then, Shikamaru took my hand and led me to his room.

---

Hinata's POV.

---

I was sitting alone on the beach.

The beach was peaceful and beautiful.

I decided that I will camp out here just for tonight.

I sighed.

"Can I forgive Kiba?" I thought. I began to close my eyes.

I felt warm tears swelling up in my eyes. I was about to wipe them off until someone licked them off. My eyes snapped open and saw Kiba smiling faintly. I turned away and while Kiba placed his arm on my shoulder and I blushed!

"Hinata…do you hate me?" Kiba asked.

"I…I…don't know." I stuttered.

Kiba looks so cute under the moonlight.

"Where is Akamaru?" I asked.

"Konoha." He replied.

Then he lean in and gave me a peck on my lips.

I blushed.

"Kiba…" I started.

Then, Kiba lean in again and started to nibble on my neck.

"What is it Hinata? Tell me that you forgave me and I will stop." Kiba muttered while planting kisses on her neck.

"Kiba…I…I…forgive…you…" I stuttered.

Kiba stopped and looked up.

He grinned at me delightfully and hugged my tightly.

"Wanna go back?" He asked.

"No…I wanna camp out here tonight." I smiled.

"I will accompany you." He smiled.

I grinned.

This might be the best day of my entire life!

"Hey, why are you here anyway?" I asked.

"We are here to help you three girls on the S ranked mission." Kiba smiled.

"I see…I'm glad that you are here." I smiled happily.

"Well…I'm glad that you forgave me." Kiba grinned.

"Ya…are the rest of the boys here?" I asked.

"Ya, they are kinda with their girlfriends." He replied.

"I see…" I replied.

I laid on Kiba's chest and fell asleep soon after.

--------------------

*Phew*

I finally finished Chapter 3.

To be continued!!

Review please.

=D


End file.
